On Your Heels
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Garrett the master thief after the warning of the Keepers as chose a new path to take defying fate at a serious cost (Pre Thief: The Dark Project) (R&R)
1. Default Chapter

On Your Heels  
Jadecoyote  
Rated: PG-13 (Author's note: I don't own Thief at all except Alexius. This is Pre Thief:  
The Dark Project. Please Don't Flame..if you don't like it..too bad!!!)  
  
The fog swelled on the cobblestone streets that lined up the long streets. The sound of footsteps were like an echo as a man's cape swirled threw the darkness and over the black rawhide boots as he walked down the long street keeping to the shadows. Guards stood on the corners with bows drawn adding slightly pressure to the palms of their hands or swords brandished and shine in the gleam of the streetlights. None of this mattered to the thief. He knew he would not be entering the residence of the rich lords or ladies, yet. Not until he has gotten the assignment from his very dependable fence Cutty. He glanced up cautiously at the street signs knowing that if he were spotted the guards or fellow compatriots if you can call them that would know who he was. Rounding the corner he made his way to a small shop. Reaching up he pulled his hood over his head more just as a safe measure, and with a gloved hand he pushed the metal doorknob and made his way in. A small bell jangled as he passed over the threshold his eyes falling on his surroundings. Walked to the counter he glanced at the man behind it. Cutty was an old man with short white hair and a kind natured face, but don't let that fool you. He's very crafty and knows how to make some gold quickly.  
"Garrett, I thought you might not come", Cutty said in his croaked voice, his face wrinkling when he smiled. Cutty reached under the counter and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and placed it on the counter top. Garrett reached out quickly and picked it up his finger sliding over the sealant. Giving a nod he headed for the door and stopped turning on his boot heels slightly making Cutty let out a throaty groan.  
"Cutty you still owe me for the Laurent job..", Garrett added in a hard tone yet he felt some amusement in seeing Cutty squirm.  
"Listen Garrett I will pay you that and what I owe you for this job, but I warn you it will not be as easy as anything you have ever faced.", Cutty replied sounding as grave as he could muster. Garrett gave Cutty a small wave and walked out from where he came earlier his face upturned to the sky above. He wondered what Cutty could be talking about as he made his way down the quiet street and stopped in front of the large mansion hidden behind large metal gates, knowing that this was the place he would have to ransack. Another rich lord who needs his purse lightened. Garrett again looked to the scroll and moved to the left back into the shadow, yet still a place he could see. Unrolling the piece of parchment he started to read:  
  
Garrett,  
  
Your mission is to steal the large sapphire that Lord Gregory has up in his collection hall. It is worth 2000 gold pieces. Lord Gregory acquired such a gem from slave trader in the Middle East and will not miss what he took threw human suffering. I know none of that matters to you. Enclosed is a map of the manor. 9:00 is the perfect time to strike since all of the lords and servants are sleeping. But do be cautious this place is more then you bargained for.  
  
Cutty  
  
Garrett folded up the scroll and took another glanced at the mansion and again started moving down the street. He would have to prepare for this mission before he started. Keeping to his usual path of shadows he watched the drunk men hanging over women and guards hassling an old man that made him grunt in disgust. He wondered why people act that way. No matter he suddenly felt like he was being followed. Garrett kept walking till he got to an empty alleyway between the market place and home turf. He stopped but did not turn around.  
"Keepers, don't you ever give up", he muttered turning slowly. Standing ten feet away was a man cloaked in shadows the same way Garrett, his arms tucked to his sides.  
"Garrett we have been watching you as you go on living in this city without interference, but I fear there is trouble coming", The Keeper said in a soft tone of voice.  
"What is this all about?", Garrett asked starting to get annoyed. The Keeper shifted slightly on the balls of his feet.  
"Do not take this mission....it will cause you far more suffering then you could imagine", The Keeper said his voice monotone yet serious. Garrett turned around this being the last thing he wanted to hear.  
"I don't care about your predictions and warnings...",Garrett said getting angry as he started to walk home again leaving the other man standing silently. When Garrett had faded into the fog and darkness of the night the Keeper bowed his head.  
"This is just how we predicted.", He whispered into the silent night. 


	2. As we predicted

Chapter 2: As we predicted  
Jadecoyote  
  
On that foggy night the wind touches his pale chiseled features. His head was upturned his eyes fixed on the mansion in all it's sleepy glory. Garrett let out a deep breath threw his nose as he took note the list of equipment he brought with him. Rolling his shoulders slightly he prepared himself for another mission that has unexpected results. Stepping forward moving on the balls of his feet like a diver on a diving board ready to jump off into the night's abyss. Reaching over his shoulder he pulled out his bow and with a gloved hand the rope arrow that couples it. He put the arrow against the bow with great care and lacing it with the arrow. Pulling it back he let the tip penetrate the crack in the high wall. Smiling reassuringly to himself his hand tugging on the rope to make sure it can support his weight. Finally he proceeded to climb up the wall his muscles contracting in the climb. Hidden in shadows he glanced down at the other side seeing a guard in the distance, but grateful of his cover. A thief's greatest friend is the shadows, because it will always cover you and never betray you. Moving toward the mansion step by step very slowly he stepping around roots of tree and leaf brush that might give him away. He opened the map quietly consulting and folding it back up. Garrett found his opportunity in a side window, the servant's quarters. Glancing inside he noticed the lights were out and the sound of snoring reverberated to the silent night. Jumping threw the window quickly he kept his eyes fixed on anything that might move and call his attention. Naturally he looked for trinkets and gold that might help pay his rent. Swiftly he moved to the door his hand moving out to pick up a stack of gold coins that sat by the door. Slowly he let the door creak open seeing the light spill into the small room. He took in a breath listening with all he had to see if any guards were coming. Garrett knew very well not to rush into a quiet hall due to the fact that looks can be deceiving. Cautiously he stepped over the threshold not hearing any heavy boots on carpeting. He looked around and headed down the hall once in a while pulling out an arrow with a small vial of water attached to it and snuffing out candles as he went. Glancing around corners he saw no one a single guard. "Interesting....", Garrett muttered under his breath as he proceeded following what the map said as he took in a deep breath not letting his guard down. Walking up the heavily carpeted steps he did not take time to admire the paintings on the wall or the halls adorned with sculptures. These things were obviously priceless, but not what he was looking for. Hearing a sound moving quickly he turned abruptly and glanced around him, but saw nothing. Shaking his head he thought himself jumpy, yet reminded himself that someone could be up. Proceeding in his mission he came to the end of the hall and thankfully saw a guard at the door, but what was laid before Garrett 's eyes awestruck him. The guard was laying his back against the wall sitting up yet not awake. Moving closer his eyes narrowed examining the passed out man. The guard's eyelids were closed yet his breathing was shallow as if knocked out or drunk as he figured. The problem with that theory was that there were no bottles around him and he did not smell like alcohol. Garrett could not shake the uneasy feeling that filled him head to toe, but knew his prize was just beyond this sleeping ugly. With all the caution that had been taught to him he proceeded considering the words that the Keeper had spoken. Moving threw the double doors he glanced left then right seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe it was a trap, but how did they know he was coming? In the center of the room was a sapphire the size of a fist on a purple pillar on top of a pillar. He bent down slowly and watched the floor wondering if it was booby-trapped. Seeing no kind of contraptions set up for unknowing thieves he stepped forward moving into the light that shone threw the glass ceiling above the sapphire. Then a cold numbing sensation came over him as he stared forward and to his horror stood a women from what he could make out. She was dressed in attire just like him, but a long golden braid running over her shoulder. She was giving him the same look he probally was giving her as they stood there trapped in time his eyes wide. Her azure blue eyes seem to be inspecting him as she put her hands out showing she had no weapon yet a bow and sword glinted in the light. He knew this was a problem. 


	3. Chapter 3: Garrett meets Alexius

Garrett recalled standing outside not long ago and wondering what problems he might have in security, but nothing at all had prepared him for this moment due to the fact this was not what he expected at all. The women did not flinch her breathing light showing no sign of letting up as she moistened her lips in contemplation. Garrett shook his head slightly and took a soft breath his boot rising to take a step forward. Too slow... The women had raced forward with such stealth and before he could stop her, her hand was already coveting the jewel.  
His heart raced quickly seeing that the prize he had come for was being taken by another obviously good thief. He went to move but his brain had gone numb and his body was not moving the way he wanted it to. In all his years with all his training with the Keepers he had never had this feeling of hesitation, in his entire life span as a thief. This was so unlike him to stop dead in his tracks as someone else stole his glory. Thousands of questions went threw his mind as he watched with such anger and frustration at himself and this woman. She did not stop as she reached the window and pulled out a bottle of a blue liquid and downed it glancing at him with a satisfied smile and jumping off the window ledge.  
"Wait!", he started to scream in fury but his mouth could not convey the words. He decided that he would not be outdone and how Cutty will laugh when he hears that a woman outdid him. Pulling out his bow his gloved fingers reached into his quiver and pulled out a rope arrow nestling it in his bow and aiming at the edge of the windowsill where the women had jumped out. Jumping off the wood he climbed down the rope with ease. Glancing around he saw the fleeting shadow of the women that was escaping with his prize. Gritting his teeth he followed his boots hitting the cobblestone hard. He followed her shadow threw the busy street pushing threw people as he watched her make her way threw the crowd. They both rounded the corner knowing that he had lost the element of surprise. She pulled a fast one and swiftly made it threw the market square being eaten up by the crowd, only her long flaxen braid was the last he saw of her.  
"Damn.." , he whispered under his breath as he glanced left then right seeing that no one seemed to have taken notice of him. He had lost the girl and his prize all in a head splitting night. There was no much Garrett could do now but to go back to Cutty. Garrett proceeded threw the thick of people going back to the small shop he had haunted days ago. Stepping over the threshold he felt that warmth of a fire play on his hooded face. Reaching his hand up he pulled the hood down and glanced around quickly. He was secure that the horrors of the night were over and that all he would get is a chortle from the old man, but that is not what happened.  
Standing before Cutty was that same woman with the long braid standing before the table with Cutty on the other side with jewel in hand. Garrett felt his anger rising as he walked in from the night his eyes fixed on Cutty. Cutty seemed to sense Garrett's presence and glance at him before saying to the woman.  
"Alexius I think you have already met Garrett", He said in a hearty voice his finger pointing to Garrett. Garrett stood watching finding his voice.  
"Old man, what the hell are you playing at? ", Garrett said with a note of annoyance in his voice. Cutty just smiled at Garrett and glanced at Alexius who slowly turned and looked at Garrett. She seemed to be studying him again making him feel exposed as she moistened her lips once again and walk over to him as she took in a breath. "So your Garrett.", she said in an amused tone of voice as she put her hand out showing the smooth ivory skin. "I am Alexius, The Queen of Thieves", she introduced waiting for a response. This moment seemed funny to Garrett. This wasn't anything he had witnessed or been a part of. He slowly put his hand out and shook her head not wanting to show his shock and anger. "Yes I am Garrett, you are the one who stole my job earlier",he enquired showing no emotion in his voice. "No actually. Cutty sent me out to do this job. I did not expect to see you either", Alexius replied tossing her braid so it fell on the small of her back. Both looked at Cutty eyes fixed on the older man. Cutty placed the jewel on the counter putting his hand on the back of his neck rubbing the sweat off and glancing down nervously. "Well I thought I should get you too aquanted. I have worked with both of you for many years. You are both the best thieves to boot...and your both alone.", Cutty seemed to be searching for an explanation to his actions as he glanced up nervously at the two thieves.  
  
(There is the next chapter. I tried not to make Garrett OOC, but he really would not know how to act in such a situation.) 


	4. Come What May

Garrett recalled standing outside not long ago and wondering what problems he might have in security, but nothing at all had prepared him for this moment due to the fact this was not what he expected at all. The women did not flinch her breathing light showing no sign of letting up as she moistened her lips in contemplation. Garrett shook his head slightly and took a soft breath his boot rising to take a step forward. Too slow... The women had raced forward with such stealth and before he could stop her, her hand was already coveting the jewel.  
His heart raced quickly seeing that the prize he had come for was being taken by another obviously good thief. He went to move but his brain had gone numb and his body was not moving the way he wanted it to. In all his years with all his training with the Keepers he had never had this feeling of hesitation, in his entire life span as a thief. This was so unlike him to stop dead in his tracks as someone else stole his glory. Thousands of questions went threw his mind as he watched with such anger and frustration at himself and this woman. She did not stop as she reached the window and pulled out a bottle of a blue liquid and downed it glancing at him with a satisfied smile and jumping off the window ledge.  
"Wait!", he started to scream in fury but his mouth could not convey the words. He decided that he would not be outdone and how Cutty will laugh when he hears that a woman outdid him. Pulling out his bow his gloved fingers reached into his quiver and pulled out a rope arrow nestling it in his bow and aiming at the edge of the windowsill where the women had jumped out. Jumping off the wood he climbed down the rope with ease. Glancing around he saw the fleeting shadow of the women that was escaping with his prize. Gritting his teeth he followed his boots hitting the cobblestone hard. He followed her shadow threw the busy street pushing threw people as he watched her make her way threw the crowd. They both rounded the corner knowing that he had lost the element of surprise. She pulled a fast one and swiftly made it threw the market square being eaten up by the crowd, only her long flaxen braid was the last he saw of her.  
"Damn.." , he whispered under his breath as he glanced left then right seeing that no one seemed to have taken notice of him. He had lost the girl and his prize all in a head splitting night. There was no much Garrett could do now but to go back to Cutty. Garrett proceeded threw the thick of people going back to the small shop he had haunted days ago. Stepping over the threshold he felt that warmth of a fire play on his hooded face. Reaching his hand up he pulled the hood down and glanced around quickly. He was secure that the horrors of the night were over and that all he would get is a chortle from the old man, but that is not what happened.  
Standing before Cutty was that same woman with the long braid standing before the table with Cutty on the other side with jewel in hand. Garrett felt his anger rising as he walked in from the night his eyes fixed on Cutty. Cutty seemed to sense Garrett's presence and glance at him before saying to the woman.  
"Alexius I think you have already met Garrett", He said in a hearty voice his finger pointing to Garrett. Garrett stood watching finding his voice.  
"Old man, what the hell are you playing at? ", Garrett said with a note of annoyance in his voice. Cutty just smiled at Garrett and glanced at Alexius who slowly turned and looked at Garrett. She seemed to be studying him again making him feel exposed as she moistened her lips once again and walk over to him as she took in a breath. "So your Garrett.", she said in an amused tone of voice as she put her hand out showing the smooth ivory skin. "I am Alexius, The Queen of Thieves", she introduced waiting for a response. This moment seemed funny to Garrett. This wasn't anything he had witnessed or been a part of. He slowly put his hand out and shook her head not wanting to show his shock and anger. "Yes I am Garrett, you are the one who stole my job earlier",he enquired showing no emotion in his voice. "No actually. Cutty sent me out to do this job. I did not expect to see you either", Alexius replied tossing her braid so it fell on the small of her back. Both looked at Cutty eyes fixed on the older man. Cutty placed the jewel on the counter putting his hand on the back of his neck rubbing the sweat off and glancing down nervously. "Well I thought I should get you too aquanted. I have worked with both of you for many years. You are both the best thieves to boot...and your both alone.", Cutty seemed to be searching for an explanation to his actions as he glanced up nervously at the two thieves.  
  
(There is the next chapter. I tried not to make Garrett OOC, but he really would not know how to act in such a situation.) 


	5. Chapter 5

-1-On Your Heels Part 2

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T+

(Author's note: For some reason the site won't let me add chapters so here is the second part)

thought bubbles

Garrett stood on the roof of his apartment pacing back and forth feeling many emotions swirling through him. He had come to the conclusion that Cutty had gone senile by putting another thief in the ranks and a female no less. He had no need or care toward the female gender, no that he was against them but he had never been around woman and he was more of a loner. The thief's core belief was that emotions equal distraction, distraction equals to death. It was nothing that he could deal or risk. Frowning deeply he let out a sigh and bent his head down gazing over the city that was moving as it always did and he was just a shadow among them.

This is crazy! Was it just to piss me off or what,Unable to suppress his growl of aggravation as he tossed his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly his eyes snapped open when a sound caught his ears. Looking around he walked to the left side of the building and glanced out. What he saw were the guards chasing a woman, no wait that wasn't just any woman but that irritating female thief, Alexius. From where he was standing he could tell that she was jumping rooftop to rooftop to avoid capture. Bending forward slightly he watched how her pace seemed to be slowing every minute she ran.

Oh No I am not going to help her. I have my neck on the line as well. She seemed to be able to take care of herself earlier. I am not the heroic time..c'monGarrett shook his head at this and let out another sigh. Glancing around as if paranoid he retrieved a rope arrow from his leather quiver and readied his bow. With a swoosh the arrow flew across the air and he climbed to the next roof. The guards had gotten close to her, closer then he liked. What was wrong with her? He wondered as he stepped out and moved behind the first guard and wrapped an arm around his neck and with a sickening crack he killed the other man. Meanwhile Alexius was fighting the man with a great fierceness. Now that Garrett had a good look he noticed that Alexius's arm was wounded and self bandaged probably during the mission she was probably on. Garrett moved forward and kicked the man in the stomach causing him to stumble back.

"Run!" Garrett cried and looked at the man still on the ground. Alexius looked at him coldly.

"I didn't ask you to act like a mushy hero from one of those romance scrolls! I had things fine, Mister Garrett" she said rather angrily to him. He was taken by surprise by the tone of her voice. When the guard started to get up she tripped the man causing him to fall back again.

"Well that's gratitude for you. I save your ass and all you have to do is yell at me. I must admit that your obvious distain is refreshing." he said mockingly in reply as he looked back at her keeping a sharp eye out.

"Obvious? And I was trying so hard to hide it!" she retorted and started to push past him. The guard pulled out his dagger and swiped at her as he laid there. Without much before thought Garrett pushed her out of the way and felt the cold metal stab into his ankle. Letting out a groan of pain he felt his body falling over the side of the roof. All he remembered was Alexius crying out and blackness engulfing him.

(I am leaving you hanging but don't worry not for too long)


	6. Chapter 6

-1On Your Heels: Dangerous 

Rated: T+

Author: Jadecoyote

(Author's Note: Please keep up the reviews. Excuse the spelling and grammar AND tenses )

What greeted Garrett was a candle on a bedside table, which meant to his surprise that he was in a bed, his bed. He pondered how in God's name did he get here. The thief could not recall how he got there, but slowly he moved himself on his elbows and sat up. He looks out into the street, the cobbled way dusted red with terracotta dust. The merchants in the street, under their dyed goatskin canopies, seated amongst their wares, do not cease their hawking and bargaining, for there are still prospective customers in the streets. Under the feet of the bargainers, children play; they fight imaginary wars with long, dry tree branches and pot covers. The simplicity of the place he lived caused him to grimace, knowing the truth about the place below. He'd looked blurry eyed and drowsy, but Garrett had sharp wit that came alive whenever called upon. Everything was fuzzy, out of focus and he ached everywhere. His hand was bandaged and he could barely feel his fingers, his side ached abominably and his head felt like a little man with a sledge hammer was trying to get out. The thief recalled falling off the roof after having a fight with that woman.. that Alexius. The sheet felt cool against his bare chest and he shivered and bowed his head. It hit him like a Hammerite's hammer, someone had undressed him and bound the wound in his aching side and his hands. A paleness came to his face as the vulnerable feeling came over him. Suppressing the sudden urge to roll over and got to sleep he sat there drinking in his surroundings. Getting up he felt the blanket slide off his muscular frame as he walked to the small bathroom. What he met would be something he would never forget.

Garrett paused in the doorway, looking around the bathroom and felt his heart hammer painfully in his chest. Keeping his face a mask covering his emotions. The most annoying person he had ever met was right there in the bathtub, dozing silently. Alexius's long golden hair falling over her pale shoulders, loose from its braid, and her legs were bent slightly against her what seemed fragile form. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and times seemed to stop. The female thief looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes, taking in the sight of his, nude form. For a long moment they stared at each other. Garrett followed her gaze and looked down seeing what had surprised her as much as he was surprised. A soft draft tickled his body and he realized to his stunned horror that he was standing before her. Naked. Quickly he turned and closed the door leaving her in the same bubble of shock and embarrassment.

Quickly walking back into the bedroom space he found his pants and with great difficulty put them on, waiting for her to come back in. After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom fully dressed, her eyes narrowed. Before she could open her mouth to retort he beat her to it.

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?" he asked scathingly. "And stripping me naked, do you get some kicks out of it?" he added in a haughty tone of voice. Alexius looked deeply offended and stared at him.

"I took care of you, you ass's ass you fell off the roof. As for your clothing you should be thanking me since I took care of you" she replied just as angrily. Garrett gave a snort and shook his head. "That's your story lady" he said and Alexius walked over to him as if ready to slap him. Instead she gave him a calm look.

"Well Mr. Garrett..I will leave then to your big ego and your tiny little-"

"Don't you even say such lies!" he yelled before she could finish her sentence. Alexius finally rolled her eyes and turned and grabbed one of the rope arrows from his quiver, placing it in her own quiver she aimed for the building across and then looked at him.

"Goodnight Mr. Garrett" was all she said forcing herself to stay calm and left his sight out the window, leaving the male thief furious.


End file.
